The Mysterious Slytherin
by baconwrappedpizza
Summary: Snape has a daughter? And a wife? But where did they go, and more importantly, what happens next? After Lizzy Snape got sent to be raised by muggles, she returns to the wizarding world 11 years later, but with a warning from the hat, and the castle. Reunited with her father, can she help to save and change the wizarding world? *if looking for originalunderthistitle,checkotherstory*
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV.

As I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I quickly noticed the only available car was one with an obvious mudblood in it. Me, being a Malfoy, could never sit with a mudblood and not be picked on about it. Sitting with a Weasley might even be a better option…

NO, definitely not.

I could just ignore a mudblood. At least she isn't a traitor to her kind.

Although… she did look way more familiar then she should… maybe that is just me imagining things.

I pulled out my potions book to read on the trip to Hogwarts, but I was barely even able to read for 5 minutes before the dark haired mudblood interrupted my reading.

"My name is Lizzy Granger. I hope to end up in Slytherin, my personality fits it the best. What about you?" She asked without even an ounce of hesitation in her annoying voice.

"I don't talk to mudbloods like yourself," I snapped at her before returning to my reading. I got some more peace and quiet before it came to an abrupt end once again.

"I can tell that you are Slytherin. Just from your attitude," she stated. "And that is such an easy read. I've read it 5 times already."

"Why would you, a MUDBLOOD, think that you can get into Slytherin? If you've read so much, then you would know that mudbloods don't get sorted into Slytherin," I said, stating the obvious.

"You've called me mudblood a few times now, but what is it?" she asked, the question apparent in those still familiar eyes.

"A mudblood is someone like yourself,born to muggle-"

"What's a muggle?" she interrupted.

"As I was saying, muggle or non magical parents," I said, glaring at her. "Your kind is more commonly called muggleborn, but that's too nice of a term. We purebloods don't believe that you should have magic, you dirtied the magical bloodline, hence the reason you are called mudbloods."

"I don't have muggle parents… at least, I don't think that I do. I was left on the Granger's doorstep with a note saying that my mom is a pureblood and my dad is a very powerful halfblood. We have no clue who they are, just that they left me," she said, looking out the window, obviously avoiding my glance now. "I wish I knew who they were so that I could give them a piece of my mind, although I am glad that the Granger's raised me. I wouldn't want to be raised by people who had such a small heart that they couldn't even raise their own child."

"So there was no indication as to who they are?" I asked, genuinely wondering who would leave a halfblood with muggles.

"There was nothing else on the note that was still eligible. There was something else, but it had gotten ruined by the rain that we had gotten. There was also a necklace, and when I got my first letter, it was the only one made out to a different last name, so we figured it was a mistake. It said Lizzy Snape," she said, pulling out the necklace that was obviously a family heirloom from an old pureblood family.

End Draco's POV

Lizzy's POV

As soon as I said Snape, Draco's jaw hit the ground. He obviously recognized the name, but didn't know what to think about it.

"Snape… It's gotta be a more common name then I thought… It can't be… No… Definitely not…" Mumbled Draco. "He had no other children… his wife died a while ago, and their child didn't make it through birth… it can't be… it must have been a mistake…"

The rest of the train ride went in silence. Draco not knowing what else to say to me, and me not in the mood anymore. We arrived at Hogwarts a short while later, the castle absolutely stunning in the background, the towers rising up and touching the moon, i had never seen something that looked so magical.

"First years over here" came the booming voice of a giant man standing by what looked like a lake.

"Well, Lizzy, I'll see you later, I guess. By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy," said the blond haired boy. We crossed the lake on small boats, me and Hermione riding together.

"Good Luck, my sister." she whispered to me as we were led into the castle by an older lady who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, remember when my name showed up as 'Lizzy Snape' on my letter? I was telling the blond boy over there and he just about freaked out. I wonder what it was all about." I whispered quietly back to her.

"Nothing else showed up in that name, everything else was in Granger. It must have been a screw-" she halted mid sentence as we walked into the Great Hall. She was staring up at the Head Table. "L-L-Lizzy. Look at that man, to the right of the Headmaster. You look almost identical to him, the long dark straight hair and the eyes!" she whispered frantically.

"Hey Lizzy" came a shout from behind me that I was able to quickly identify as Draco's. "That man up there to the right of the Headmaster is Professor Snape."

We were then cut off from speaking to each other because the Headmaster had stood up and started his opening speech. I paid no attention because i was staring at the one called Professor Snape.

After the speech, the sorting began. It was alphabetical. Hermione was the first one that I knew to be called up, and she was almost instantly sorted into Gryffindor. She quickly got up and went to sit at her respective table. I should be next was all I could think, I have to be next, and I have to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Daphne Greengrass" was the next name called, skipping over me entirely. Me, Draco, and Hermione all shared a look, not knowing what had happened. As the list went on, Draco was sorted into Slytherin, a kid that everyone cheered for by the name of Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall suddenly ran up to the front table, obviously something had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The teachers stood up there and argued for a while, not quite sure what was happening. The teachers all had quizzical expressions on their faces, their mood obviously having had changed rather quickly.

Snape's POV

The other teachers were quite sure that the kid had to me mine, the lists never lied. But 12 years ago in a month, I was happily married and then my wife gave birth to a beautiful daughter. A daughter we decided to give up in fear of the Dark Lord. We sent her to a muggle family that had just had a muggle-born daughter a month before, along with a note saying we would return for her on her 6th birthday. We had then received notice from an unknown sender that our daughter had died.

My wife killed herself a week after we got the letter. I was in complete devastation. To have a child show up with my last name, and child that I thought to be dead, was something that shouldn't have happened.

I looked at Dumbledore, and you could tell from his expression that he was thinking the same thing as me, having known what happened while everyone else just thought my daughter was stillborn.

The teachers quickly came to a decision, much without my help as I was a mess. I only helped a small amount.

"Severus, you are sure that she isn't your? The lists never lie and you should know that best. Either way, she needs to be sorted, whether with or without a last name is up to you."

"No Minerva. She looks just like her mother and just like me. I don't know what happened. Or why her name is showing up as Snape, but tomorrow after classes I will tell all of you the story, along with the girl. I have to collect my thoughts before I can tell you anything. For now, just announce her first name. Don't call her last name. She doesn't need that from the others."

"Ok Severus."

With that Minerva walked back to the hat.

Lizzy's POV

The teachers quickly came to a decision, and soon professor McGonagall walked back to the hat.

"Lizzy, your turn" she said with a smile. I quickly walked to the stool and sat down, not knowing what to expect from the teachers or the hat. The dark haired professor that Draco called Professor Snape still looked lost in his thoughts.

_Hmmmmm. Strange head you have Lizzy Snape. I have been waiting for you since your name showed up in my book._

_Lizzy Snape? You mean it's TRUE? I am a Snape? It wasn't just a mistake?_

_Yes little one. You have much to learn about the world you have been thrown in. I believe you would be best in Slytherin, and you seem to think so too. You will grow the best there, although Ravenclaw is always another good choice for a mind like yours. You have the mind of your mother, but the cunningness of your father. Your journey here at Hogwarts will be just that, a journey. You will make friends that you would never expect, and enemies with those who seem to think they are good. You will change the course of Hogwarts and the British wizarding world. Be safe little one._

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat to the crowd after our discussion. I knew to trust the hat, to remember those words. To be weary of them. I could tell it was important to remember them.

I quickly stood up and walked to the table where the Slytherin's sat with a quick wave to my sister. Nothing could change the fact that we were sisters in heart and soul if not in blood.

"What did the hat say to you?" I whispered quickly to Draco as I sat next to him. All I got was a stare that made me think that he thought of me as crazy.

"The hat just shouts your house. It doesn't talk to you Lizzy," he said with an eye roll as the headmaster stood up.

"Welcome back old students, and welcome new students. This year will be mighty a interesting one indead. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. New this year, the third floor corridor is also off limits and any students found there will be removed from Hogwarts permanently. With that in mind, let's begin the FEAST!" Dumbledore then sat down as food magically appeared all up and down the tables.

"The hat really didn't say anything to you?" I pestered Draco again.

"Yes Lizzy. The hat only speaks to those who need to know something important." he said, eyeing me weirdly.

"Then apparently I'm rather special. The hat gave me warnings and told me that my father was a Slytherin and my mother was a Ravenclaw and confirmed that the books never lie, which is why my name showed up as it did in my letter." I said keeping my voice low as the other Slytherins were eyeing me now.

"Yeah. Something is definitely up with the teachers. I've never heard of them breaking out into conversation like that while a sorting was happening."

"They didn't say my last name, either of them, so they either don't know the one I use, or they don't want the last name that I was born with being spread around."

After dinner we were brought to our dorms, the Slytherin's being in the dungeons. I would share a room with a group of girls who all act like spoiled princesses, especially after seeing that I looked like I should be a muggle. All of the Slytherins were spreading rumors that I payed the staff to cause a scene for when I got sorted. They were all horrible people, except for Draco who remained by my side and stuck up for me.


	3. Chapter 3

*sorry for any confusion that might have happened when this story was first published. My computer decided to post the wrong document... if you are looking for the original story that was published under this title, it is under _The Powerful One_*

Lizzy's POV

The next morning, before breakfast even started I marched right to Professor Snape's office. He said we could see him whenever we needed too because he was our head of house, and I definitely needed to talk to him. The other Slytherins had been bullying me all night, Parkinson went as far as to smash eggs in my hair. I also wanted to talk to him about my last name, why it was the same as his and why I looked just like him.

He hadn't talked to me yet, but he was avoiding any eye contact so I knew that he knew something. He had that nervous look to him whenever he was near me, and because he was head of house, that was quite often, even with just 15 hours of being at Hogwarts.

My brain didn't want to think in one clear path, which was the most annoying part of me. Whenever I was nervous, which I so clearly was, my brain became a mess of epic proportions, going from one thing to the next in the blink of an eye. In this case it switched from thinking about Professor Snape, to thinking about Hermione, to thinking about Draco, and then back to Professor Snape, and then to thinking about Parkinson. All in LITERALLY 5 seconds.

I was finally at the door to Professor Snape's office, and my nerves kicked into overdrive.

"_What if I'm wrong. What if I was mistaken and he really isn't of any blood relation, what if I make a complete fool of myself and he never talks to me again. What if I am just a stupid muggleborn that was mistakenly put in Slytherin. What if this is all just a dream that I will wake up from?" _

"Well? Are you going to stand out there? Or knock on the door and come in?" said a booming voice from inside, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly stepped up to the door and knocked. "Come in" said the voice that I was quickly coming to realize was Professor Snape's.

"Hello Sir. It's me, Lizzy. I needed to talk to you. About the other Slytherins… and about something else a little more personal," I said as I opened the door, my voice growing more and more timid, and me losing any confidence that I had… there was a reason Gryffindor wasn't at the top of my list.

"Lizzy. Come have a seat. Talk to me," he responded, with little more confidence then I myself had.

"Sir, the other Slytherins are all bullying me. I want a way to prove to them that I belong in Slytherin, but everything seems too dark. They all think that I am a muggleborn, and because my parents never came for me, I have no proof that I'm not a muggleborn, or as they so kindly refer to it- a mudblood. I don't know what to do, or who to turn to. Draco has been such a kind friend, but even as a Malfoy, he is a first year and can do very little to help me." this all came out in a rush before I quickly continued on. "And I was also wondering why I got my own personal room, that everyone else seems to be warded out of unless I invite them in-"

"Lizzy slow down!" Professor Snape commanded of me. "Take a deep breath, I am not going to hurt you. Now to answer your questions. The other Slytherins will do whatever they feel like until you find a way to prove yourself. There is nothing to be done about that, especially if I step in and intervene. As for your living arrangements. The castle instantly knew that someone very special indeed had entered the castle. And that she would need her privacy, that she would need her own room, and that she would do marvelous things for the wizarding world."

"Really Sir? The castle can tell all of that, just by me stepping onto the grounds?"

"Yes Lizzy, and the castle never makes mistakes," he said pointedly at me. "As you will quickly notice when you get your schedule, you have almost all private lessons with the teachers, and you will no longer be an actual Slytherin. You won't earn points or lose points for the house, and your room will be moved to a more secret location. You will be a member of my house by name only, although you will still be expected to go to all house meetings and eat your meals with them for now. The castle has been talking with Dumbledore, explaining how special of a witch you will become."

"R-r-really sir? The castle thinks I'm that special. But why?" I pondered, the last part more to myself then to Professor Snape.

"The castle can tell that dark times are ahead, and that those dark times require a special girl to change the world we know. The castle knows that the "Boy who lived" won't be as special as Dumbledore seems to think he is. The castle needs someone who was raised in a loving home, someone who comes from powerful families." He said, giving me a nod.

"Sir. There is still one last thing that I wanted to talk to you about. Something that I have been wondering about since last November, when I got my first letter." I said, looking nervous. "I'm worried that the castle may have actually made a mistake."

"Nonsense! The castle makes no mistakes, please continue on, Lizzy," he said, seeming like he already knew what I was going to talk about, even though he was hiding it.

I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to him, without sounding stupid.

"Well, sir. On my 11th birthday, which was last November the 15th, I received a letter from Hogwarts. My last name has been Granger since I was left upon my parents from steps, and I have never known what my original last name was. When I was left upon the steps, there was a letter to me. Inside the note, there was beautiful cursive, obviously written by someone who wrote a lot. The letter said that I would be picked up by my true parents the day I turned 6. The letter also stated not to be worried if 'incidents' happened, that I was a half-blood, and these incidents were bound to happen," The professor had obvious tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and I had no clue why. Nothing was said yet. "My 6th birthday came, and then passed, with no change, no arrival of an unknown couple. I lost faith. I decided that the entire letter was a hoax, and that I had sat in the window all day for nothing. That was also the day I threw myself into learning, into reading, and lost my friends one by one. If Hermione had not been as educationally inclined as me, I would have lost her as well. I decided that day that I would never expect someone to help me, I would never expect someone to come through on their promises, which in the end is what ruined more of my friendships then blocking them out. I blocked everyone out, even Mom and Dad. Me and Hermione both jumped three grades, all in the one year. We went from 1st grade to 4th grade, the teachers couldn't believe our academic level. We then skipped two more grades, which put us in middle school at the age of 7. Everyone laughed at us. I used my personality to get my way, while she used her bravery to stick up for herself. By the time we were 10, we were both in private school. We went to different ones, due to our differences in what we wanted to achieve, but we talked daily and we always helped each other out. While I could better control my magic, hers came at random points, ruining some friendships because they thought she was strange. I threw fits at those people, and explained to Hermione that she didn't need them, that she was better than anyone else. That she needed to take care of herself before worrying what anyone else said. The following September she got her letter, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore showed up and explained what was happening to my parents, Hermione, and myself. I got my letter in November, but it was addressed with a different last name. It was addressed Miss Lizzy Snape. I know you know something is up. Yesterday at dinner, you teachers deeply discussed something, and while you talked personally to each first year in my house, you avoid me.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's POV

"Lizzy, I'm sorry." with that, I broke down. Crying. Me, a strong powerful and scary man broke down into tears because of a first year Slytherin. How could this happen. I quickly stood after I calmed down and walked over to the small girl, the small girl who reminded me so much of my deceased wife. Of me. "Please, before you decide to hate me, let me explain. I do believe that you are my daughter. That you are mine. 1, you remind me so much of your mother and of myself. There is no mistaking the resemblance. You remind me so much of both of us, you have the drive, the desire to learn, and you have the ability to have no one else ever have to take care of you. 2. The castle NEVER makes a mistake, NEVER. If the castle addressed your letter to Lizzy Snape, then the last name you were born with is Snape. But in the same breath, I have equal reason to believe that you aren't mine. Let me tell you a story little Lizzy.

' My wife and i met while here, in Hogwarts. She was someone I had never really payed attention to. She was a Pure blood Ravenclaw. She was stunning, but i hadn't realized that until i got over Lily Evans. But Kristen was a stunning girl, and she loved me for who I was. We fell in love, she is the one who prevented me from joining the Death Eaters. I was months from joining them, I had lost my one friend, Lilly, to a terrible name that had slipped out in a fit of anger. I loved Kristen though. She lit up my life. Together we became members of the Order of Phoenix, fighting for the side of light. She had become pregnant the February after we graduated and we couldn't have been more excited. Until I got taken by death eaters who had discovered Kristen was pregnant. I was brought before Voldemort himself. Voldemort gave me three options. Die now, allow Kristen to be killed, or kill the baby. I told him I would kill you. That he needed me as a spy, and if Kristen ended up dead, Dumbledore would be suspicious. November quickly rolled around, I had been working for Voldemort, feeding him lies and fake prophecies, all the while protecting my wife and child. When the child were born, Kristen and I came to a decision. We would send the baby off to be raised by muggles, were Voldemort wouldn't find her. We sent our child off with a note, written by me, stating the same thing you described. The week before your third birthday, we received a letter from the muggles we sent you to live with. The letter said that you had died in a car crash. We had no idea how they found our address, but figured they had found an easy enough way. Kristen was devastated. She had been told that she couldn't have anymore children. Her body wasn't strong enough. I managed to keep her happy until the day we were supposed to retrieve our child, the day that you turned 6. I had just gotten into my rooms at Hogwarts and walked into the sitting room. My Kristen was hanging there dead. If it hadn't been for Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore hearing the cries of the castle, then I would have killed myself right then and there. My wife and daughter. Both fully gone.

This is why I have come to believe that you can't be my little Lizzy. My little angel. My wife killed herself from the grief of not being able to have her baby. To raise her baby, the grief of not being able to get her on her 6th birthday." I said, telling her the secrets that barely anyone knew, not my closest friends, not even all of the teachers here at Hogwarts. The girl looked so disappointed. So sad.

"Th-th-thank you sir, for telling me about that, for allowing me to lay my hopes back onto the ground." she said, before bursting into tears. It was a solid 15 minutes before she would calm down so that I could talk to her once more.

"Lizzy. You are an extraordinary young lady. You will be wonderful. And Despite-" she quickly held up her hand, a spark of remembrance crossing her face,

"First, did you send your Lizzy to her new home with anything? Perhaps family heirloom?" This young girl was full of surprises. She pulled a necklace from around her neck, and held it up for me. "This was left around my neck when I was put on the doorsteps."


End file.
